


Holding On

by helsinkibaby



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: People ask Ainsley how Leo is doing in hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For September bingo, "holding on"

He's holding on. 

That's what the doctors told Ainsley when she got to the hospital faster than she'd ever dreamed possible. Then again, that's what happens when your partner's best friend is the President of the United States and orders a Secret Service escort to whisk you to his bedside. 

He's holding on, she told anyone who asked, although there weren't that many requests of her. Their relationship is still a closely guarded secret, known only to the chosen few, and she still can't believe that it hasn't gotten out yet, that someone in the White House, maybe even in the press corps, haven't seen something, heard something. 

Who knows, maybe they have. 

She doesn't care. 

She only cares about the man who's holding on to life the same way she's holding on to his hand, with a desperate grip and a breath of a prayer. 

But they're both holding on and she's not going to stop. 

She just hopes he doesn't either.


End file.
